lunimefandomcom-20200223-history
Games (Gacha Resort)
Gacha Resort contains a collection of minigames that can be played for prize rewards of shells and gems. Some elements of the games can be customized, depending on the decorative items you select for your beach. For example, changing the style of the innertube will affect what innertube your characters use in the Tube Rapids game. The games are: * Surfs Up: '''the goal of this game is to jump from as many waves as possible. To jump, the player has to tap the screen when the character will find itself in the middle of a highlighted area (a triangle, with red, yellow and green colored sections) in the wave. Depending on the timing of the player, they may get a Perfect (+ 3 points), Good (+1 point) or Miss (0 points) score. If the player gets the last score mentioned, the character will fall from the surfboard and will be replaced by the next one. The player will have a total of five attempts, one for each member of the team. Once all the characters have been eliminated, the mini-game ends and the player will be given the reward based on the amount of points obtained. * '''Volleyball: '''the goal of the game is to hit back up as many volleyball balls as possible. The player can move the character to the right or to the left by simply tapping the screen, after which it will automatically hit the ball if it find themselves below it. With a double tap, the character will dash in the desired direction. If a ball hits the ground, the character will fall to the ground in sign of defeat and will be replaced by the next one. The player will have a total of five attempts, one for each member of the team. Once all the characters have been eliminated, the mini-game ends and the player will be given the reward based on the amount of points obtained. * '''Melon Smash: the goal of the game is to smash melons before they leave the screen. The player taps on a melon-carrying crab to smash the melon as they move across from either side of the screen. If the player allows a melon to leave the screen, the character will fall to the ground in sign of defeat and will be replaced by the next one. The player will have a total of five attempts, one for each member of the team. Once all the characters have been eliminated, the mini-game ends and the player will be given the reward based on the amount of points obtained. * Tube Rapids: '''the goal of the game is to safely navigate the river without hitting the rocks. The player taps to choose which lane they want their tuber to move to in order to pass through the gap in the rock barriers scrolling down the screen. If the player lets a character hit the rocks, they sink and will be replaced with the next character. The player will have a total of five attempts, one for each member of the team. Once all the characters have been eliminated, the mini-game ends and the player will be given the reward based on the amount of points obtained. * '''Treasure Dive: '''the goal of the game is to safely navigate down to the treasure and recover it without hitting any animals. The player taps to choose where they want their diver to swim. They must swim to the bottom, touch the treasure, and swim back up to get a point. If the player lets a character hit any of the swimming creatures, they fail and will be replaced with the next character. The player will have a total of five attempts, one for each member of the team. Once all the characters have been eliminated, the minigame ends and the player will be given the reward based on the amount of points obtained. * '''Counter Splash: the goal of the game is to defeat as many opponents as possible by countering their attacks. The player can choose between High (Green) Mid (Yellow) and Low (Pink) counters. Before attacking, your opponent will flash one of those three colors indicating which button to hit in order to counter them. Hitting the correct button does a point of damage while hitting the wrong button the character fails and is replaced by the next character on your team. Doing 5 points of damage to your opponent advances you to the next opponent. The player has a total of 5 lives, one for each member of the team. Once all the characters have been eliminated, the minigame ends and the player will be given the reward based on the amount of points obtained. Category:Gacha Resort